The present invention relates to chairs and pertains particularly to special purpose hanging chairs.
Hanging chairs and other similar support devices for body support of the surface of the ground or floor are well-known in the art. Hanging chairs where support structure is available has among its advantages that of being easily adjusted as to its height with respect to the floor or other similar support surface. In addition, such chairs have the advantage of leaving the floor or similar support surface clear of obstructions.
Although many hanging-type chairs and the like are known in the art, improvements in such chairs are still desirable. Moreover, certain special purpose chairs are likewise desirable. The present invention, although developed for a certain special primary purpose, has great general utility.